User blog:Reptilia293/Mk10 character roster
If there is a new mk10 game coming out. I'd like to have these characters be playable in the game dlc and regular. Scorpion (mk9)-Already unlocked Sub-zero (mk9)-already unlocked Reptile (mk9) (costume 2 from mk9)-alreday unlocked Lui Kang (mk9)-already ulocked Kung Lao (mk9)-already unlocked Goro (mk9) (dlc-80 microsoft pts.) Kintaro (mk9) (unlock at krypt 1000 mkcoins) Shao Khan (Mk9) (unlock at krypt 900 mkcoins) Sonya Blade (mk9)-already unlocked Jax (mk9)-already unlocked Raiden (mk9)-already unlocked Smoke(costume 2 from mk9)-already unlocked Noob Saibot (mk9)-already unlocked Moloch-already unlocked Chameleon-already unlocked Khameleon-already unlocked Drahmin (unlock by beating chapter 11) Kitana (mk9)-already unlocked Jade (mk9) (unlock on storymode) Mileena (mk9)-already unlocked Shang Sung (mk9)-already unlocked Quan Chi (mk9)-already unlocked Sindel (mk9) ( unlock by beating her in storymode) Kano (mk9)-already unlocked Stryker (mk9)-already unlocked Kabal (mk9)-already unlocked Johnny Cage (mk9)-already unlocked Nightwolf (mk9) (costume 2 from mk9)-already unlocked Scarlet (mk9)-already unlocked Rain (mk9)-already unlocked Kenshi (mk9)-already unlocked Sheeva (mk9) (unlock at krypt 400mkcoins) Blaze (unlock at krypt 1200 mkcoins) Baraka (mk9)-already unlocked Cyrax (robot version-mk9)-already unlocked Sector (robot version-mk9)-already unlocked Freddy Krueger (dlc-free)-on the xobx 360 and Ps3 version Jason Voorhees (dlc-free)-on the xbox 360 and ps3 version Darth Vader (dlc-free)-on the xobx 360 and ps3 version The Predator (the alien one from the movie Predator, Predator 2,and Predators) (dlc-free)-on the xbox 360 and ps3 version The Last Dragonborn (From Skyrim) (dlc-free)-on the xbox 360 and Ps3 version Corvo with mask (From Dishonored) (dlc-free)-on the xbox 360 and ps3 version Ermac (costume 2-mk9)-already unlocked Killer Croc (From Batman Arkham Asylum) (dlc-free)-on the xbox 360 and ps3 version Kratos (dlc for the ps3 and xbox 360 version) The Predalien (From Aliens vs. Predator Requiem) (dlc-free)-on the xbox 360 and ps3 version Frost (unlock at krypt 300 mkcoins) Motaro (unlocked after beating his zombie form in storymode) Onaga (unlocked on storymode after beating chapter 8) Hotaru (unlock at krypt 800 mkcoins) Reiko (unlock by beating him with Shao Khan in tornament mode) Sareena (unlock at krypt 100 mkpoints) Shinnok (unlock by beating him on storymode) Tanya (DLC-80 microsoft points) Dark Khan (DLC-free) Mavado (dlc-free) Taven (unlock by beating ladder mode on medium difficulty) Havik (unlock ay krypt 1100 mkcoins) Darrius-already unlocked Daegon-already unlocked These are the modes I like to see- Storymode-Play the story mode-can change difficulty on pause menu Ladder (can earn mkcoins there) Versus-fight in player 1 vs. player 2 mode or player 1 vs. com mode (can earn mkcoins there) Tornament (Can earn mkcoins there) Tag Ladder (Can earn mkcoins there) Challenge Tower Conquest Training Test Your Luck (can earn mkcoins there) Test Your Might (can earn mkcoins there) Test Your Sight (can earn mkcoins there) Test Your Strike (can earn mkcoins there) Character creation-create your own character and create his/her own fatality, their height, and etc. Xbox Live-Can play online Downloadable Content-Can unlock dlc stuff there Ok so this is what I want netherealm studios to make in Mortal Kombat 10 when they make it. Plz leave comments on what you think of this. Thanx, bye. Category:Blog posts